


Of butlers and lightnings

by ClaraCivry (Kat_Of_Dresden)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred wants to adopt Barry, Candy, Extended Scene, Family Fluff, Food, Found Family Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, in-movie, they are both so nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:17:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Of_Dresden/pseuds/ClaraCivry
Summary: Barry meets Alfred and the butler shows him to a world of delicious food. Missing scene from the movie, filled with fluff.Alfred likes Barry, Barry likes Alfred, and he definitely likes the food. Short and sweet.





	Of butlers and lightnings

“.... So, Mr Wayne told me to find you and I was wondering if I could get something to eat? I'm Barry, hi, sorry, should have started with that. Barry Allen, you know, the Flash.”

Alfred knew perfectly who he was, and was glad to meet him. He'd been the one to tell Bruce Barry's sad origin story and it was nice to see that even after all that, he was a nice young man. He didn't know a lot about him, but just with how easily he had said yes to the league and knowing how he helped everyone on Braxton island and his files, he felt he knew a lot about the kid.

Principled, brave and so very enthusiastic about everything that surrounded him. Both him and Bruce were so used to what they had, that they had a tendency to take it for granted. But this boy, he was amazed at everything, not just Bruce's most expensive and technological toys, but just the sheer size of everything, and how much of everything there was.

The Allens had never been incredibly well-off, they hadn't been poor, but nothing that resembled wealth. And after that night.... well, Barry had mostly survived. Most of what little he earned went to trying to learn more and do more to get his dad out of jail, so this kind of... ostentation, this level of wealth, it was completely new territory for him, giving him that perpetually wide-eyed expression. It was all just so much, and so cool.

“This is the kitchen, there you have the fridge and in that room is where we keep most of our food. Help yourself to anything you want.”

And so Barry was there in millisecond and his jaw nearly hit the floor at what he found.

“OH MY !!!!!”

It was a room that was larger than his entire last place, all filled with food. All typed of food, all shapes of food, anything his heart (and stomach) may have ever wanted was there, including some articles that were absolutely unknown to him. Foods of the world, fresh fruits and veg, more types of cereal than he thought were able to produce and the mother lode of chocolates and candies. He threw an insanely big and ridiculous puppy-grin in Alfred's direction.

“I had never seen so much food -or should I say so much good- together in my life!!!”

“Go ahead, it's all at your disposal. And I assume you'll need energy for what lies ahead?”

Barry nodded all the while smiling like a little boy. He had all that food in front of him and an excuse to eat like there was no tomorrow. Hell, maybe there was no tomorrow if they couldn't stop that madman and those boxes. This may be his last meal, and he planned on enjoying it. And enjoying it a lot.

In less than a minute, he had his hand on cinnamon cereal, five different kinds of chocolate bar, a sandwich of chicken with curry and another one of bacon and tomatoes, chips, so many chips and like three litres of orange juice. It was like the best breakfast and dinner ever, and everything was incredible.

After being thrown around so much, after being scared out of his mind at everything while simultaneously being really insecure about his abilities as a hero but trying to look cool in front of this people... There had been a lot of tension in the last days, and a lot of responsibility and pressure to make things right. I mean, he'd played an important part on bringing back Superman. That alone had consumed at least three thousand calories.

But all of the stress and the tension were forgotten now, in that room full of treasures that were, apparently, at his disposal. He could have a moment for himself, a moment of true joy with all of that food. Yay!!

Alfred was smiling too, despite the wrong turn of Superman's return, despite the fact that Steppenwolf had all boxes, despite everything. Barry's enthusiasm was simply contagious, and he was glad to see true, genuine glee for once in that house. For so long, it had just been Bruce brooding around and him trying to make the billionaire not be so glum. For so long, especially after what happened with Clark, there had been only darkness in that home. No place for smiles and gratitude like the one in Barry's big beautiful eyes.

Bruce had had a difficult start in life, but so had this boy, who'd lost his parents too, and didn't have all those millions and resources, but still kept on smiling, and being excited and surprised and grateful for something as simple as food. Alfred found himself hoping that Barry would come back soon, and often.

He wanted to give this boy all that life had taken from him, a nice place to live, anything that he would need to have a good life. From what he knew, the boy had lived mostly on his own for many years, all the while trying to do the impossible to clear his father's name. It must have been pretty lonely, and it was just sad that such a nice boy would have to go through all those bad things with no family to lean on. But not anymore.

Now he was part of their team, and the team included Bruce and all his wealth, and Alfred too, in a way. And this meant that they could offer the best to this boy. Not just money and gadgets, but support.

“Alfred?” Barry asked, finishing his third bar of milk chocolate with cookie bits. “I assume you do the shopping, like order the things and so?”

Alfred was confused.

“Indeed. Why do you ask?”

“Just wanted to say, your selection is AWESOME man, kudos on your taste! It's really top notch, everything was delicious.”

Aww. That boy was sweeter that all the candy he was eating. Combined.

“Anyway, I guess I have to go back now, save the universe and those things, but thanks for this!”

Before he left, Alfred stopped him. There was something very important that needed to be said.

“Mr. Allen? Just wanted to ask you to be careful tonight. I would rather like to see you here again soon.”

“Sure, man! You take care of yourself, too! And thanks again for all this awesome food And like all the technical support too. You rock!”

Alfred had met many super people thanks to being the butler of Batman. He met some super villains, too, and a whole lot of regular criminals and would-be associates of Bruce's. They were all special, but none of them had that light, that spark, that Barry seemed to have. It was like lightning, quick and bright and so beautiful in the sky. A truly unique soul.

He'd really like to see more of someone like that. Thankfully, that particular brand of lightning required a lot of sustenance, and they had rooms full of food.

That night, as they fought in Russia, Alfred was sure to track what happened with both Bruce and Barry.

And made four cakes and some scones for when they came back. And a cherry pie, and some brownies too.

Because it was his duty as a butler to make sure that his master and his friends had the best possible welcome after a long day.

And because he rocked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked!!
> 
> If you did, leave some feedback? ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
